


Body High

by Anoel



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Fanvids, Female Friendship, Festivids, Festivids 2016, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Team Feels, Team as Family, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: You give me a body high.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grammarwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/gifts).



Title: Body High  
Music: "Body High" by Mike Taylor   
Fandom: Ghostbusters (2016)  
Focus: Jillian Holtzmann  
Summary: You give me a body high.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for grammarwoman in Festivids 2016. Thanks to bessyboo for the quick beta!  
Download Link: [Body High (83 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-BodyHigh.mp4)


End file.
